


Meet the Malfoys

by KhaleesiMarceline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magical Bond, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiMarceline/pseuds/KhaleesiMarceline
Summary: I asked a friend for a prompt and this isn't really what he asked for. Whoops!Harry and Draco have gotten engaged. Now, they must tell Draco's parents. But when Harry learns about what it means for an Alpha Malfoy to take a mate, will he stay?An a/b/o Drarry fic featuring Ancient Wizarding Rituals that I made up just for fun.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. More Than Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just a little slapping around but future chapters may contain dub-con and some more violent sex scenes. Reader beware.
> 
> Warning: I haven't read a/b/o in a while and I haven't read Harry Potter in a while either. I will be reading more as I go but I really just wanted to start up writing again. Sorry for any inaccuracies or any future inconsistencies. This is Just For Fun in a major way.

Draco was pacing, huffing and wringing his long, slender hands. Harry tried not to stare at Draco's fingers and imagine their length and what they had been doing, just last night. He tried to concentrate on being calm and soothing which was sort of the opposite of what he was used to being. But he also wasn't used to Draco feeling this out of control. Draco was all about control. That's what Harry loved about him. Now that, you know, he allowed himself to admit that he did, in fact, love a Malfoy.

"Potter," Draco hissed and Harry felt his body jump to attention. "I can smell your lust. Tamp it down."

Harry flushed. It's not his fault that his Alpha was hot! Also, they both knew that there was only a few days left until Harry went into heat. Draco tracked it with precision. It was embarrassing but also, again, kind of hot. After a lifetime of needing to know the answers, of saving the world, of pretending to be an Alpha, Harry was allowed to be just an Omega. Someone to be cared for and for an Alpha to control. Being manipulated was something Harry was used to, but at least in this relationship's case, he was a willing participant.

"Then don't call me Potter, Malfoy." Harry snarled back. Sure, he loved Draco, but that didn't mean he wasn't still an arse.

"We're about to visit my parents, Harry, don't be a prat."

Harry was lounging on the oversized, plush purple couch that Draco had picked out for their house. It was very comfortable but Draco hated it when Harry put his feet up on it. So, of course, he was doing just that right now. "It's not like I haven't met them before." Harry popped a chocolate into his mouth and chewed. It exploded on his tongue and the warm liquid traveled down his throat, just like...

"Harry, I swear on Merlin's grave, I'm going to MURDER you!"

"Promises..." Harry said playfully but then sighed. "Draco, I'm sorry. But I really don't understand what's got you so worked up. Your mom's been lovely since your dad got put away and he'll only be there as a projection for a short time."

"But we've never told them that we're engaged before! I know you've never really understood what being pureblood means in the wizarding world but..."

Harry's face went cold. "Watch what you say next."

"No! It's just that... AGH! It's impossible to explain. I can't. There's just... things... that we might have to do." Draco flopped onto the couch next to Harry. Harry slid his body so that he was pressed flush against Draco's side.

"And what would you _like_ to do to me, Malfoy?" Draco's nostrils flared and Harry let out a secret, inner _YES_ because he knew that he had gotten his mate.

"We only have fifteen minutes before we're expected." Draco growled, his voice low in his throat.

"More than enough time, Mr. Potter." That was another button. They had been arguing over who's last name they'd take. Harry was the Omega so it'd be tradition to take the Alpha's name but it was the only thing he had left of his family. Malfoy, for his part, was more willing to shirk his legacy but he also could not leave behind his Alpha pride so easy. Draco showed his teeth to Harry and shoved him, not gently, down. 

"I'll show you how much time I really need with you, Mr. Malfoy." Draco said. He was almost lupine in his voice. A slender man, Draco's biceps never bulged, per se, but they sure as hell flexed and were strong enough to hold Harry in place. One hand held Harry by his left shoulder and the other, Draco wrapped lovingly tight around Harry's throat. "I'll shut you up, once and for all."

Harry tried to reply but nothing but a small squeak exited his mouth. Draco's weight was on top of him and he could not resist the charms of his Alpha. Even when they were still in school, still pretending at hating each other, Harry was drawn to the sheer dominance that even then Draco held in him. 

The hand on his should dug nails in. Draco kept them filed, neat but sharp. They bit through the fabric of Harry's shirt. Then the hand pulled away, releasing a bit of pressure on his body. Harry wiggled underneath Draco, testing his Alpha's hold and his Alpha's patience.

But Draco had been nervous before, still was if he was honest with himself. And there was nothing like roughing up Harry Potter, boy wonder, to take his mind off of it. Fifteen minutes? More than enough time, just as Harry had said. Draco reached into the small drawer in the side table next to the couch and pulled out a gag. "Open." Harry obeyed. Sometimes he'd resist and Draco would shove the purple ball against his lips until the biting pain forced him open. But today, he knew they didn't have the time to play this way. Still, Draco was not gentle and he shoved it in and tightened it so it stretched the corners of Harry's mouth. It hurt but it didn't damage. Somehow Draco always knew the exact line. It felt like it might split the corner's open at any moment but through either skill or magic, Harry was never sure which, his mouth remained intact. The rest of his body was still in question though.

Draco had inherited his father's money after Lucius was imprisoned. Harry still had his inheritance as well but Draco outclassed it by a few hundred thousand Galleons. So most of Harry's clothes were bought with Draco's money. Which also meant that Draco felt no guilt when he literally ripped Harry's jeans off of him. Harry gasped around his gag. Though he had been witness to the strength given to Draco by his Alpha lust, it still was surprising to see it in action. 

"Mmnnn" Harry whined.

"That better have not been a complaint I heard," Draco said and reached up to lightly slap Harry across the face. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. It might have been a bit of a complaint. Those jeans were very comfortable. But it was also eagerness. He could see Draco's cock pushing against the front of his very nice slacks. Slacks that would never be ripped. Slacks the got more respect than Harry did right now.

Expertly, while still holding Harry down by his neck, Draco undid the zipper and his hard cock sprung out. Harry's eyes got wider and Draco watched as his pupils dilated. "You're a fucking slut, Potter." Draco said and without prep, he rammed himself into Harry's ass. 

It wasn't as brutal as it could have been. He had cast lube onto himself. He wasn't a monster. Plus, Harry still had to walk for the rest of the day. He thrust fast and hard. Harry's own cock, hard and a little thicker, but a touch shorter than Draco's own, slapped against Harry's stomach. It twitched as Draco fucked Harry. He dragged a hand down Harry's side and held his hip tight, wanting to leave finger print bruises. Harry moaned and bucked his hips. His cock drooled and left a sticky spot right below his belly button. Such a nice stomach, Draco thought. They were still in good shape, Draco made sure they went running every day. Harry complained every step of the way. But it was worth it for the sight underneath him now. Draco felt his climax building. It was only then that he slowly ran his finger up Harry's cock while releasing his neck and slapping him hard across the face.

The Omega buckled beneath him, eyes rolling back and tightening around Draco's hardness. Draco let out a grunt and thrust hard once, twice into Harry and lost himself inside his mate. Harry, for his part, was lost in an orgasm. Draco always envied him an Omega orgasm. They seemed so all encompassing, so releasing. Plus, it took so very little after a little roughing up to set Harry over the edge.

They both lay there for a moment, panting before Draco checked his watch. "Three minutes." He straightened up and grabbed his wand. He gave it a flick and his hair, pants, everything was in it's proper place again. Harry lay there, pantsless and a mess. Just as it should be, thought Draco.

"Get yourself together. We have to apparate. You know mother wants us there precisely on time."

Harry breathed in deeply. "You're perfect."

Draco blinked. Sometimes Harry would be so honest and sincere, it was never something the Slytherin got used to. "Hope you still think so after this."

"Always." Harry said. But the next few weeks would challenge everything Harry had ever thought about Draco, about the Malfoys, and about the wizarding world as a whole.


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at Malfoy Manor and tell Narcissa they're engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGGGH Plot??? Who allowed there to be plot in this? I was really trying to figure out how to make this more sexy but my brain was like "You have to put SET UP in there you can't just throw them into it"
> 
> "But brain, this is a ridiculous fanfic meant for a/b/o Drarry dom/sub sexy times and ancient magic sex rituals"
> 
> "EXPOSITION IS NEEDED"
> 
> So anyway, here's this chapter. I like to imagine that Narcissa is living with a secret lesbian lover and I almost had her take back her last name "Black" but idk if it'd fit this story. 
> 
> Oh and Sirius is still alive, dating Lupin, and Lupin is an Alpha and Sirius is an Omega because he's an emotional mess obviously. They probably won't appear in this fic at all but maybe I'll make one about them later. They are OTP.

Malfoy Manor had been slowly transforming in the decade or so since Narcissa had been occupying it by herself. Draco had moved out after he went back to Hogwarts for the infamous "eighth year" and never looked back. Narcissa, however much she had been changed by the events of the Battle of Hogwarts, still very much loved luxury and refused to give up the money and comfort that came with the large house. However, now that Lucius was gone, she was transforming it into her own.

That is how Harry had come to stand in a foyer positively tacky with jewel tones and marble statues of classical women.

Draco sighed. It had nothing to do with the decor though Harry would have understood if it had been. "She wants us to always be on time but she still loves to be..."

"Fashionably late, dear. One must keep her guests wanting, just a touch."

The fact that the Malfoy's were still avoided by a lot of people made this sentence a bit ridiculous and Harry had to hold back a snort of laughter. Luckily, Draco had used his Alpha voice to make sure Harry would be polite, otherwise, this visit might have gone downhill quickly.

"You are very good at that." Harry replied and Draco and Narcissa just glared at him. Whoops, maybe the Alpha voice didn't work perfectly.

Draco shook his head and Harry ducked. Oh, he would be paying for that later. That was, though, half the fun of it.

"There is tea in the sitting room, boys. Come, and tell me what occasion had driven you back here." To her credit, Narcissa had completely understood and supported her son's need to distance himself for his childhood home. She had even taken the news of his relationship with Harry gracefully. She had only accidentally lit one magical fire and it was easily put out.

Harry and Draco trailed after her like the train on her black and silver robe. The sitting room they entered was lush, with a well maintained black carpet with silver thread throughout. The couch on which Draco and Harry sat was black wood and green velvet. A silver and glass coffee table sat piled with hot tea, cakes, pastries, all provided by a well paid house elf named Scroo who sat in the corner dressed in maids dress. Harry had once asked him why he wore the dress. "It's comfortable, Master Potter." Was how Scroo answered. Harry asked no further questions. Like where he had even found a house elf sized maid dress that would fit him.

"Harry, how is your godfather?"

Harry smiled. "He's well, thanks. He and Lupin are out camping." Sirius and Narcissa had an uneasy truce. Harry had been trying to encourage Sirius to be more social and Narcissa was trying to reconnect now that she wasn't fully brainwashed by blood purity anymore.

"Tell him I said hello."

"I will."

Draco cleared his throat. He was sitting at the edge of the couch, straight backed. Harry was relaxed besides him, gently rubbing his Alpha's back, trying to calm him. He knew Draco hated being in this house, but he was usually a little more ok with it. He also wasn't sure why it had been insisted that they come here anyway. Narcissa loved paying for dinner out.

"Mother, we have news."

Narcissa blinked.

"Jesus, Draco, could you make it sound like a death sentence, please?" Harry said around a mouthful of tart.

"Is everything ok? Draco, you know I'll give you money if you need it, I just didn't expect you to go through your inheritance quite so fast..."

"No, Mother, please, I still have plenty of money it's not that it's..."

Harry sighed. Draco was red faced. "Would you like me to tell her?"

Draco nodded.

Harry held out his left had with the handsome gold band and ruby tucked in it. "We're engaged, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa gasped. She put on hand over her mouth, while bringing Harry's hand closer to her with the other. "Oh my!" Her face radiated pride and excitement and then suddenly closed off.

"Oh... oh dear Draco. So you've brought him here for it, then, have you?"

Harry blinked as she dropped his hand. "What?"

Draco nodded again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes."

"Oh poor boy. And you couldn't even tell him."

"Tell me what?" Harry said looking from one to the other.

"Ah, well, I suppose I can. I've already been through it. Harry, darling, in order to marry into the Malfoy family there are certain, ah, magics that must be performed."

Harry blinked. "Like... a test?"

Draco shuddered.

"Of sorts, my dear. You see, purebloods back in the day wanted to make sure that family lines held up to standards befitting their names so many of them designed ceremonies to perform before marriage."

Harry blanched. "That... I mean we don't have to do that though, do we? I thought we wanted to go non-traditional for our wedding anyways?"

Draco hadn't stopped pinching his nose. "I know. I mean... I wish, Harry. But it's not that simple."

Narcissa nodded. "It's true. You see, there was deep magic built into these ceremonies and the more they were performed the more it became a part of the lineage. Draco won't be able to marry you unless it's performed."

Harry sputtered. "But... ok what if we try..."

"I tried! Harry I tried everything. Taking your name, changing mine to something else before marrying you. I even... I tried to see if polymorph potions would help. Change my blood or something..."

Harry blinked. "Well, ok, so we have to do this one stupid thing before marriage. It can't be that bad, right? I mean, your whole ancestry has done it before now. Narcissa, you must have gone through it."

Narcissa winced and not just from Harry accidentally using her first name. It wasn't encouraging.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Harry asked.

"That's part of it," Draco said, miserably. "I'm not allowed to tell you anything about it."

"What the fuck." Harry stated.

Narcissa played with her long hair, gone fully silver. It wasn't like her to fidget. 

"So... what do I do?"

Narcissa and Draco looked at each other. "Well, we have to wait for your heat." Draco said slowly, even that seemed difficult for him to say.

Harry blanched. "Is this a sex thing?"

The Malfoy's were silent.

"Oh no, it's a sex thing."

Draco was paler than normal. Harry couldn't imagine, after what Draco and he had been up to in their relationship, what could happen to Harry during sex that would make Draco that pale.

"I'll make up a room for you to stay in, for now. Harry, once you reach your Omega heat, I'll help you to the room you'll stay in until it's over."

"Wait, Draco won't be there?" Harry was sitting up straight now and Draco had slumped back.

"It's not so simple, dear." Narcissa said, softly. Narcissa was never soft. Not even when Harry had seen her presenting full Omega during her trial. Her submission status to Lucius, her Alpha, plus her help had really played in her favor. But still, gentle was scary. 

Harry turned, worried and scared, to Draco, his Alpha. Narcissa snapped. "Draco, be the Alpha your Omega needs right now."

That shook him. Draco sat up and looked Harry full in the eyes. "Nothing will take you from me. It's not going to be easy, but you and I have never liked easy, have we?"

Harry shook his head. Easy meant it wasn't worth it. 

"Good, now, you'll be a good boy, get through this, and I'll be waiting. For now, let's have a nice few days?"

Harry wasn't so sure they'd be able to, but Draco needed him to pretend. He nodded. "Ok. I mean, I've already died once, what's the worst that could happen?" Draco frowned and kissed him.

"Well, let's just take this a day at a time, eh?"


	3. What Happens First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Whips, Horniness being used against Harry for some dub-con, Blood

It took Harry a few days but his heat came to him. The day before, he was grumpy and spaced out. It occurred to him at one point that Lucius hadn't been told, that they hadn't spoken with him at all. But he was in such a shit mood, he mostly counted himself lucky that he didn't have to see that asshole. He hated that Draco still had even the smallest connection to his father. But it would be another few years of Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment before inheritance laws fully kicked in and Draco and Narcissa were freed from his last holds over them.

At first, the heat was a relief. The warmth that flooded him, the chemical dump into his brain. The Omega brain hoarded Serotonin and Dopamine for a few days and the bathed the nerves in it. Harry sighed as he woke up, rolling over into Draco and rubbing his now hard cock against his Alpha's leg. Draco's muscles flexed in his sleep and the hardness rubbed against Harry, making his eyes roll back. He nipped and whimpered at Draco.

"Mmm, Harry..." Draco rolled over, half asleep still and began to get on top of him. That was, until he opened his eyes. "Shit..." he hissed.

"Nnh?" Harry questioned, writhing on the bed underneath Draco.

"Harry, we have to start the ritual today."

It is a true testament to Omega heat that Harry's dick didn't not immediately deflate. Draco and Narcissa had spent the past few days trying to tell Harry as much as they could about what was going to happen. It was, unfortunately, less than nothing. What they could say only left Harry frustrated. He even thought at a certain point that perhaps he and Draco didn't need to be officially married. Maybe they could just live together and never go through with this horrid Dark Magic Blood Purity Nonsense. But it seemed too late. Once they had stepped foot into the manor, this had to happen. Draco would live in actual, excruciating agony if this ritual was not complete. A bit of cruel irony, that. They trusted that Omega's would do anything to stop their Alpha's from feeling pain, including deep pain and mystery themselves.

"I don't want to." Harry said.

Draco sighed. "I don't either. The only one that should be torturing you, is me."

Harry's cock twitched at that. Draco smirked but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He stood up and held his hand out to Harry. "The sooner begun, the sooner finished. Let's go, Potter." Draco swatted at Harry's bum as he stood and got dressed. Even now, apparently, Draco couldn't resist.

Downstairs, the met Narcissa who seemed to instinctually know it was time. She was dressed in a modest, for her, black gown with small silver enchantments that sparkles in opposite time with each other. Her silver hair tied back and high. She held her hand out to Harry.

"Ok, dear boy, let's get you set up." Draco hung back and Harry looked back over his shoulder at him as Narcissa led him down a hallway. "I know, the leaving is the hardest part. At least, until they give you a reason to want them gone." Narcissa's voice was bitter. Had Harry been in any fit state, he might have tried to talk to her more. He had learned a lot about emotional intelligence and reaching out through therapy and his friends. But he wasn't right now, he wanted to hump the goddamned walls. He knew he positively reeked of horniness, like the 5th year Gryffindor boys' dorm. It was taking all his power to just focus on following Narcissa and not tearing his way back to Draco.

The room they entered was odd. It felt as if there might have been a ward on the door but it wasn't one Harry had ever encountered. And as Hogwarts best DADA teacher, he had thought he'd seen them all. It shivered over his skin and he shut his eyes for a moment. Which was apparently a mistake as Narcissa then shoved him up against a wall and bond his wrists.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry began and saw her wince. "I'm not... no offense but... you're really not my type."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You never did lose that wit of yours. Even in heat, eh? Draco must love you. He always needed someone to challenge him." Harry flushed a bit and may have been flattered but he was currently tied, hands above his head and legs spread. He didn't want to hurt Narcissa but he was about to try and escape when she held up a hand. She looked as if she might throw up.

"Ah!" She gasped and panted. "It's, Harry, ok it's time. Listen this will be hard but please trust that my son would not put you in any real danger. I... I have to go!" And rather than leave the room, it seemed as if she were picked up and flung. Harry's eyes widened and then he realized that at some point, Draco had taken his wand. He was tied up in just his pajama bottoms, rock hard, in a stone room. He looked around and what he saw did not soothe him. Daggers, whips, a mace, some strange pointed instruments, manacles, rope. Some of these things, he and Draco had at home but this context was not the greatest for Harry. They had said that Draco couldn't be with him for this. So... who, exactly, was going to fuck him with that very large dildo on the wall.

He had just begun to panic in earnest when a ghost floated into the room. They were skinny to the point of androgyny, short cropped hair, very old style of clothing. Hermoine would have known the exact year but history was never Harry's strong suit. Old, is what he knew. The ghost seemed to be ignoring him while lovingly trailing their hands along some of the instruments on the wall.

"Erm, hello?" Harry said.

The ghost still did not say anything but to Harry's shock, it picked up a strappy looking leather thing off the wall. "You can touch things?" Harry asked.

"I will do more than touch, tonight." The ghost said in a light tenor voice. They still did not look at Harry. Harry, for his part, felt a chill race up his spine and he began to sweat.

"Ghosts... no, you can't have sex? Can you?"

"I met many men in my time that seemed to think I could not fuck them. But I assured them that every Malfoy Alpha was a man and that we all did the fucking." Harry watched as the ghost began undressing. He did not know they could do that. He did not really understand what happening as the ghost put on the harness and secured the dildo. He was unsure when the ghost picked up a very nicely made cat-o-nine-tails. However, when the ghost finally looked Harry in the eyes, he knew 100% that he was fucked.

"Why me?" Harry said in a small voice.

"Ask your husband when we're through, I suppose." The ghost dispassionately came towards Harry. "But for now, you will only speak when spoken to."

"But I-" The whip came down across Harry's bare chest, leaving welts behind. He hissed and looked up towards the ceiling.

"She secured you face out. I think she thought this would be in your favor as you could see what was coming at first. However, as I do not wish to retie you, I think it will be all the worse, in the end."

Harry wanted to ask why but the previous lesson was still too fresh. He simply stared and waited.

"If you suck my cock well enough, maybe I'll give you a hint about what's happening to you, hero boy." Harry was unsure, as he was very much tied standing up, how he'd suck a cock but then he remembered, oh right, ghost as they floated upwards and positioned the dildo as his mouth. He did not trust it's cleanliness and did not feel, despite his raging hard on, remotely like sucking a cock right now. But his heat and the surprisingly force this ghost had eventually forced his mouth to open. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his jaw.

The silicone slid in easy enough. In fact, if he just tried hard enough, he could think this was Draco's cock. He licked at the penis in his mouth and felt it fill his face. His body began to betray him a bit as he felt his own cock leak a bit. The ghost began to roughly fuck his face until the leather touched his nose and he could feel the cold metal of the ring that held the dildo securely in place touch his lips. He gagged a bit and tears slid down his cheeks from the effort of deep throating a not-insignificantly sized sex toy, but really. If this was the ancient Dark Magic Ritual, he'd done worse. If only defeating Voldemort had been as easy as sucking a fake dick!

He felt the slide of it down his throat. Silicone, no matter how well crafted, had a different give than flesh and muscle and blood. Part of him wanted to bite down, to chew against the rubber. He felt, though, this would be a very bad idea. As it pulled back, he tried to suction the way he would had this been Draco, licking the shaft as it came out and treating the head so some extra love. He drooled down the front of himself and tried to breath through his nose.

Eventually, the ghost pulled back. "Mmm, I suppose you pass. Here's something you should know. I'm not the last, and we'll all want some blood from you." Harry blinked his eyes open. What? His mind was fuzzy and he did not really understand what that meant. But as the whip came down against his skin, his mind cleared a bit. Not the last? The last what?

"How many?" He gasped. The ghost stilled, their arm raised for another lash. They looked thoughtful. 

"I honestly don't know. Our generations don't speak much these days. Whenever you get to your betrothed's father, though, you'll know you're at an end."

"Lucius?!" Harry yelped. No... no way would he ever fuck that man.

"Your time for questions is over!" The ghost grew a bit bigger and deepened in color. The whip came down, hard. "I will get my blood from you!" Harry yelped at the leather bit into his skin. He felt a small bit tear. He also felt as his cock betrayed him, twitching free from the front of his pants and point outwards and up.

Again and again, across his chest and stomach, the whip landed. Sharp lines and Xs bloomed and some split open, spilling small droplets of his blood onto the ground. He hung his head, hair damp with sweat across his face, but still, he felt heat in his groin.

"Come on, boy, I know you like this." Harry whimpered as the ghost taunted him. "I've seen more drip from your cock and from your wounds."

Leather bit into his skin once again, but this time, it wasn't as sharp. The leather tendrils landed sideways against him and seemed to almost hug. It was a relief after what had felt like hours of their tips ripping through him. He sighed and felt a pulse from his penis.

"Hmm, you're close." Harry watched as the ghost disappeared around the back of him. He was momentarily puzzled until he remembered that being incorporeal meant that, of course, his captor could go through the walls. 

He felt a cold touch on his ass and then his pants slid down. He heard the ghost's voice very close to his ear and shivered. "If you like the whip so much..." and he felt something pressing against his hole. His eyes widened and he tensed up. But he realized then why this had to be done during his heat. His body responded to the pressure and his back arched. He felt as his natural lubrication let the hilt of the whip slide into him and he whined. His hardness bounced in front of him and he wished, desperately for something to rub against. 

The ghost laughed cruelly and began to fuck him with the whip. Harry panted and was embarrassed at how much he was enjoying it. After being beaten and face fucked, his body was ready for something that felt good. This wasn't the best but he'd take what he could get, he supposed. He started to moan and the ghost pumped the whip into him faster. Harry gasped and for a brief moment, he thought he saw Draco, stalking on some upper floor and then his orgasm came crashing down around him.

It felt dirty, to cum onto the stone where flecks of his own blood and sweat were. It felt wrong to have a ghost, a dead Malfoy here with him during his heat when his Alpha was not here to accompany him. But still, his orgasm came and came. When he finally came to the ghost floated before him, dressed and proper with a disgusted look on their face.

"Well, you're not the worst I've seen a Malfoy choose but I would not have picked you from the crowd." They sneered. Harry saw a small bit of resemblance then to his own Malfoy. And then, Harry lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, fuck the epilogue, fuck leaving Harry a mess (or at least, not the mess Rowling left him. I'm going to leave him another type of mess obviously). Harry's a teacher who loves children and giving them chances he never got and being the kind of mentor he SHOULD have had instead of the kind that molds you into what he needs to "save the world."
> 
> Also I don't know if what I'm doing is good so if you like this please let me know. I'm writing what I like in erotica and I'm writing Drarry because I like the pairing and I like fixing what Rowling broke. 
> 
> Also also, in case it wasn't clear, the ghost is a trans man. Still a Malfoy, so an evil trans ghost man. I picture him in like a flowy tunic. Basically, picture an old timey trans Draco but translucent. Bam. I, too, am bad at history so idk what era I'm picturing for clothing, sorry!


End file.
